castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hacks
A list of Hacks of Castlevania games. For clones of Castlevania games, please see Clones. For original fan-created games, please see Fan Games. Castlevania Hacks of the original Castlevania. }| File:Opposing Bloodlines Title.JPG|Castlevania: Opposing Bloodlines - Hack of the first Castlevania game featuring Richter Belmont and many replaced sprites. File:Poisonous Offering Title.png|Castlevania Poisonous Offering - Hack of first Castlevania game involving new levels. File:Castlevania Bloodmoon Title.png|Castlevania: Blood Moon - Major overhaul of the original Castlevania game. File:Skel's Revenge Title.png|Castlevania: Skel's Revenge - A hack of the original Castlevania game featuring a playable Skeleton and redesigned levels. File:Chorus of Mysteries Title.JPG|Castlevania: Chorus of Mysteries - A major overhaul of the original Castlevania game featuring Armund DeNasty exploring Count Olrox's Castle. File:The Horror of Dracula Title.png|Castlevania: Horror of Dracula - A rework of the European version of Castlevania I. File:Castlevania Remix Title.png|Castlevania Remix - A redesign of Castlevania I from the ground up, using a dark pallet and only a few colors. File:Orchestra of Despair Title.JPG|Castlevania: Orchestra of Despair - A sequel to Castlevania I featuring a Chronicles like version of Simon. File:Castlevania Retold Screenshot.png|Castlevania: Retold - A graphical and level hack. File:Castlevania Retold II Title.JPG|Castlevania Retold II - Unreleased sequel to Castlevania Retold. File:Schoolvania Title.gif|Schoolvania - Features Simon Belmont as a school boy. File:Castle VI Title.png|Castle VI File:Castlevania - Dracula's Revenge (Hack) 001.png|Castlevania: Dracula's Revenge File:Castlevania - Fan Edition Title.png|Castlevania: Fan Edition - By Thaddeus File:Castlevania - Halloween 98 (Hack) 001.png|Castlevania: Halloween 98 File:Castlevania Red Scale Title.png|Castlevania Red Scale - By EVC * Castlevania Shadows * Castlevania Extreme by Inccubus * Gameman250's Castlevania Hack - Level hack that removes the whip degradation after the loss of a life. }} Haunted Castle Hacks of Haunted Castle: }| * Haunted Castle II - Haunted Castle style fan game featuring Trevor Belmont * Haunted Castle III: Trevor's Quest - Haunted Castle style fan game featuring Trevor Belmont structured like Simon's Quest. }} Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Hacks of Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. }| * Uzo and Serio's Castlevania II Hack - Simon's Quest has been unaltered except for a new Simon sprite. * Castlevania : Opposing Bloodlines 2 - Simon's Quest with new sprites * Castlevania II - Vengeance on Hell - A darker major text/graphic hack of Simon's Quest. * Dishonor Thy Father - Hack where a young Goth warrior must defeat his undead father. * Castlevania II - Simon's Guest * Super Castlevania II - Graphics and text hack with new sprite resembling sprite from Super Castlevania IV. * Castlevania II - Trevor's Quest - A hack of Simon's Quest featuring Trevor Belmont. * Castlevania II: Simon's Redaction - A dialog patch that fixes all of the typos and replaces the false hints with useful hints. }} Castlevania: The Adventure Hacks of Castlevania: The Adventure. }| * Castlevania Adventure Fix - A hack that increases the speed of the game, eliminates whip downgrades, and changes item sprites to more traditional castlevania items. }} Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Hacks of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse: }| * Dracula's Curse Bugfix Hack * Castlevania III: Improved Controls * Castlevania III (Unknown Hack) * Castlevania: Cadence of Agony - A hack of Dracula's Curse with new backgrounds, levels, sprites, and a Symphony of the Night era cast. *Castlevania III - Ressurection Hack}} Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Hacks of Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. }| * Castlevania: Soleiyu's Revenge - A hack of Belmont's Revenge featuring Soleiyu * Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Speed Hack - A hack of Belmont's Revenge increasing the speed of Christopher }} Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Hacks of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood: }| * Castlevania Millenium 1 - A hack involving Richter Belmont featuring new level designs * Dracula Fight - A hack at the top of the castle keep where Dracula first watches Richter battle several bosses before fighting him. }} Castlevania: Dracula X Hacks of Castlevania: Dracula X: }| * Dracula X Trevor Hack - A hack of Dracula X that features the sprite of Trevor Belmont. * Dracula X Unsung Villain Hack - Hack of Dracula X that features the sprite of the character from the canceled game The Bloodletting. * Dracula X Stylish Richter Hack - Hack of Dracula X using the outfit "evil Richter" used in Symphony of the Night * Death's Defiance - A hack featuring a playable Death. }} Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Hacks of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: }| * Castlevania SOTN: Hacked - Includes enhanced enemy and boss attacks and patterns. }} Castlevania: Legends Hacks of Castlevania: Legends: }| * Castlevania Legends Speed Hack - A hack of the game that increases Sonia's speed. }} Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Hacks of Castlevania: Circle of the Moon * Castlevania Circle of the Moon Hugh Baldwin Hack - A Hack that reverses the roles of Hugh Baldwin and Nathan Graves to allow you to play as Hugh Baldwin. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Hacks of Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance: }| * Castlevania HOD: Revenge of the Findesiecle - Adds more playable characters to Harmony of Dissonance, like Simon and Julius Belmont, and even characters from other games such as Mario and Mega Man. * Palette of Dignity - In the own words of its creator: "A cheap and dirty palette hack to make Juste look a little more Belmont and less a little less bishounen gothic Santa Claus". * Juste Animation Changes - Modifies Juste's animations to make them less awkward, plus minor changes in his palette & removal of the blue glow. * Castlevania: Darkness of Death - Juste Belmont stars in a new adventure * Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Julius Hack - * HOD Next Gen Alucard Hack - A hack that changes Juste's palette to make him look like Alucard as he appears in the PS3/XBox360 teaser. * Pemburu Vampir's HoD Palette Hack- A hack that changes a lot of palettes and some sprites from Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance }} Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Hacks of Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow: }| * AoS Alucard Hack - A hack of Aria of Sorrow that allows you to play as Alucard * Aria of Sorrow Fix - Hack of Aria of Sorrow that changes some mistranslations and renames some things to more closely resemble items found in Symphony of the Night. * Cast - A hack of Aria of Sorrow that involves Julius Belmont. * Castlevania Dawn of Symphony - A Hack that serves as a fanmade sequel to Symphony of the night, features Alucard,Richter,Maria,Shaft, and Dracula. * Castlevania Future Alucard Hack - A Hack that adds a new fanmade version of Alucard title "Future Alucard" to Aria of Sorrow. * Castlevania Genya Arikado Hack - A Hack that lets you play as Genya Arikado in Aria of Sorrow. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Hacks of Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow: * Castlevania DOS Team CV3 Hack - A Hack that replaces Julius mode characters with their Castlevania 3 Dracula's Curse counterparts. }} Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Hacks of Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin: *Pemburu Vampir's PoR Richter Hack - A hack that replaces Richter's sprites and modifies some of the in-game graphics. External links Demon Castle Dracula (Castlevania)